


Trapped in the Closet

by Anonfeather



Series: Impuissant [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Hamilton still has Jefferson’s key from the night of the negotiation. He takes the opportunity in the oversight to steal tasty wine bottles.On his most recent excursion, he needs to hide in the closet when Jefferson returns home earlier.





	Trapped in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Third part in the ‘Impuissant’ series. Follows up ‘Friends with Health Benefits’ and ‘Assumption Bill’

Hamilton was poking around Jefferson’s apartment, trying to find the best bottle within the wine cache. He hated the guy, but he had to admit he had fine taste. Ever since the night of the compromise, he had taken the habit to pilfer a bottle or two every week, with the occasional book.

 _‘If he didn’t want me to steal his shit, he shouldn’t have left me his key’_ reasoned Hamilton. He knew deep down that Jefferson simply forgot to reclaim it after he threw it at Hamilton to get a moment of peace during the negotiations. Had it been anyone else, Hamilton would have done the decent thing and would’ve returned said key.

He picked up a bottle, holding it high to examine it. As he did, he heard a shuffle from outside the door. _‘Crap,_ ’ Jefferson was coming home earlier than expected. Quickly, he dashed to closet to hide.

From his spot, Hamilton could partially see the room through the door’s slit. His position reminded him to his younger days having to hide from protective fathers or jealous husbands. He grinned in nostalgia. He knew he needed to wait, and slip out at the right opportunity.

Hamilton wasn’t surprised to noticed that Jefferson wasn’t alone. He was accompanied by his  human shadow, James Madison. Hamilton gave a silent thanks to providence - at least it wasn’t a _lady friend_. He felt sick just thinking about Jefferson having sex in his vicinity.

The two men spoke of work platitudes while Jefferson looked in his wine cache. Hamilton had trouble hearing Madison’s deep voice, but Jefferson’s nasal pitch rang well.

“I’m trying to find my ten-year Cinsault.”

Hamilton looked at what he held; yep that’s exactly what he took.

Madison gave a reply, still unheard by Hamilton.

“No, I _know_ didn’t drink it. I would have remembered drinking that one. I was saving it!” After Madison said something, Jefferson’s gave a dark chuckle. “I was planning on drinking it off you.”

 _‘What?’_ Hamilton frowned. That didn’t make any sense. He misheard, didn’t he? As he looked into the room, he saw that Jefferson had grabbed Madison near, kissing him deeply. _‘Holy shit.’_

“Well then, if I can’t wine off you, I’ll have dine then,” Jefferson had Madison turn around, bending him over the table where they negotiated the debt plan a few weeks prior. “Still stretched for earlier?”

Hamilton saw Madison nod, and it was all it took before Jefferson pushed in. Jefferson was rough, but his action were encouraged by Madison’s moans. He bent down, biting the other’s shoulder. The table squeaked loudly under the rutting pair.

Hamilton turned away from the scene, closing his eyes in disbelief. What the hell could he do with the information? He pondered how best to used it, but was saddened that Washington probably wouldn’t allow dirt on his Secretary of State. Not to mention he’d be disappointed by Hamilton’s hypocrisy. He tried to find arguments like ‘but it’s different during wartime!’ but he knew it wouldn’t hold up. Damn, he was sitting on a gold mine and couldn’t exploit it.

He was brought out from his musing, by a crescendo of moans. He checked on the pair, noticed Jefferson pulling out. The shorted man looked listless, only coming to when Jefferson was wiping him clean. He took hold of the other, carefully navigating him to the divan on the other side of the room. Their new position didn’t allow Hamilton to see them anymore, but it was easier to hear them. He could now make out Madison’s words this time.

“Are you okay? I wasn’t too hard was I?”

“It’s fine, I had it coming after all.”

“You’re darn right you did. Teasing me all day long…Sucking me this morning, handjob at teatime! Luckily I got to fuck you before the cabinet meeting to take the edge off.”

 _‘Holy shit! That’s why they were late!’_ Hamilton bit his hand to stop from screaming in frustration. He silently fumed at the non professionalism from his political rivals.

The couple continued their discussion, until it veered into normal territories like books, philosophy, politics and the like. Hamilton was bored, starting to wonder if it was wise to blow his cover to save his sanity. After a while he heard some shuffling paper.

“Here’s the reply I got from the Patsy’s schmuck,” Jefferson said. Silence meant that Madison was reading.

“He sounds fine,” Madison said.

“No, you’re supposed to find something horrible between the lines!”

“Sorry Thomas, not finding any fault with your soon to be son-in-law.”  

“Don’t call him that; I haven’t agreed,” Jefferson sounded petulant.

“When are you going to meet him?”

“Over my dead body.”

“Thomas.”

“Urg, don’t know yet. Don’t feel like traveling and I don’t want to invite him. I thought of arranging something when I’ll escort the girls back to Virginia, but Patsy wants to set the marriage before winter, preferably next month.”

“Hum.”

“What.”

“Nothing.”

“That wasn’t a nothing ‘hum’.”

“Maybe… She has a reason for the haste?”

“What, no!” Jefferson gasped at the implication. “No! No, no, no. Don’t you dare imply that!”

Hamilton smiled in the dark closet. He could have fun pissing Jefferson off by alluding to his daughter’s promiscuity.

“I’m just saying, she’s _your_ daughter.”

“What do you mean? Are you calling me a slut?”

“How many lovers do you have?”

“I’m only telling if you give names ‘bout yours,” Jefferson teased.

“Still not saying,” Madison said bluntly. It was followed by a laugh, and whispers that Hamilton couldn’t make out. The silenced stretched, and he realized they were kissing. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Don’t tell me you want another go?” Jefferson playfully reproached. Hamilton didn’t hear Madison reply, but the light chuckle confirmed that Madison had positively responded. “Well, you better be patient. I need to reply to the schmuck.”

After a moment of shuffling, Jefferson came into his line of view, grabbing a quill before returning back. It took a few moments of silence, before Jefferson complained.

“James, stop that!”

Lips smacking and groans confirmed they resumed kissing. Hamilton rolled his eyes.

“You’re keeping me from my duties, you know.”

“As if you’re really bothered,” Madison commented. “You’re just annoyed because you’re not ready yet.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Hum.”

“Why did you check your watch? Were you, were you timing my recovery!?”

Madison’s answer was to laugh.

“You’ve been doing that all day, haven’t you! You little scamp!”

The argument was playful, from what Hamilton could deduce from the tone of voices. He heard them roughhouse, groan, and whispered silliness too low to catch. Finally, they came into his field of view, Jefferson dragging Madison like a potato sac toward the room Hamilton assumed was the bedroom.

‘ _Yes!_ _Finally, time to escape!_ ’ He waited for the door to close, but Jefferson didn’t take the time to do so after dumping his shorter friend on the bed. Hamilton bemoaned children-less lovers that didn’t have the habit to close a door for sex.

He checked the pros and cons of his escape. If he tried now, he’ll be free but chances of getting caught were high. However, if he didn’t try, he might have to wait a few more hours. His legs were cramping. Not to mention he wanted a taste of the pilfered wine. Hopefully, Maria will be available; Jefferson gave him the idea of drinking it off of a willing body.

His musing allowed the lovebirds to lose themselves in lust. Hamilton decided they were too distracted and creaked the closet door open. He took a moment to gather his bearings, then risked his life to dash towards the door.

Success!

On the other side, he took the hard decision of discarding the key. He’ll need to find another source for free wine.

**Author's Note:**

> :\ Meh. I'm somewhat dissatisfied with this. I didn't put as much effort in this fic. But, felt I haven't publish anything in a while.
> 
> Hope it was still enjoyable and you got a chuckle from Hamilton's plight. 
> 
> Please review. Next in the series might take awhile as I'm busy in RL, and other fics are taking some of my time.


End file.
